


Post Anniversario

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch sta facendo colazione mentre legge un libro, ma viene continuamente distratto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Anniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Maribingo di Maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 59 - una tazza fumante

Pitch sorseggiò il tè bollente, seduto su una poltrona a leggere un libro.  
Indossava solo i pantaloni e teneva le gambe accavallate, sembrava quasi la solita routine mattutina se non fosse stato per una presenza nel suo letto.  
L’uomo ogni tanto lanciava occhiate alla chioma bianca che spuntava da sotto le lenzuola, cosa che lo riportava immediatamente alla sera prima e al motivo per cui Jack stava ancora dormendo beatamente: avevano festeggiato il loro anniversario con delle belle performance a letto. Tutto il giorno fino a notte fonda. Ancora si stupiva da come la loro relazione riuscisse a funzionare così bene considerando come si erano conosciuti.  
Il Boogieman sogghignò appena prima di tornare alla lettura, solo per esserne nuovamente distratto poco dopo quando lo Spirito dell’Inverno si rigirò, scoprendo fino all’ombelico il proprio corpo pallido ora maculato a causa dei succhiotti.  
Pitch si leccò le labbra alla vista, appoggiando sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona il libro e il tè prima di dirigersi verso il letto. Si infilò nuovamente sotto le lenzuola, stringendo Jack a sé e accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli, baciandogli il viso, concentrandosi sulle labbra.  
Non ci volle molto prima che il ragazzo si svegliasse, sorridendo e sospirando per quelle belle attenzioni di prima mattina; portò le braccia attorno al collo dell’amante, attirandolo in un bacio dolce anche se un po’ sonnolento.  
-Ancora cinque minuti…- mormorò quando le loro labbra si separarono, accoccolandosi contro il petto dell’altro.  
-Va bene, dormiglione.- ridacchiò Pitch, accontentandolo e tenendolo abbracciato mentre gli accarezzava i capelli e ammirava il suo bellissimo viso rilassato e sorridente.  
Chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, concedendosi qualche altro minuto di sonno. Dopotutto la cosa peggiore che sarebbe potuta succedere se si fosse addormentato di nuovo era che la sua tazza di tè non sarebbe più stata fumante.


End file.
